Droplets of rain
by Nevergrass
Summary: What is it that had gotten Kazuki so upset he's out at night in the rain unintentionally trying to catch a cold? or worse...                 JubeiKazukiToshiki in end chap
1. Chapter 1

Haha!!!  
This is the first Fic I am uploading here since I finally found out how X3  
I do not own Kazuki nor any of the other Get backers charakters (since I'm planning on letting half the cast come over)  
I do however claim the idea to this story since its totally thought up by me.  
Owh btw did I tell yas this is a Yaoi Fic . 

**Summary**: What is it that had gotten Kazuki so upset he's out at night in the rain unintentionally trying to catch a cold? or worse...  
**Rated**: M due to a steamy end chap ''  
**Pairings**: Jubei/Kazuki/Toshiki

* * *

The rain was icy cold upon his skin but he didn't care, it helped him think. He needed it to cool down, as a computer that needs a ventilator so it wont overheat. He coughed and his whole body shook, dusk was already setting in, not that it was clearly visible behind the dark clouds. His fingers had gone numb hours ago and he couldn't stop shaking. Yet he still didn't care, concealed by the darkness of the night he was but a mere shadow in the dark. Nothing more, nothing less.

The only thing that frustrated him was no matter how long he considered his options neither one gave him the answers he wanted. The white shirt he wore was clinging itself to his skin, like his fringe was to his face. The two bells that hung themselves in his hair, normally shiny and full of sound seemed to share their masters mood becoming dull and silent.

He could hear a dog in the distance, its bark seemed to travel surprisingly far between the thick droplets of rain. It wasn't long before the footsteps of his owners came within hearing. The young man hugged his knees tighter to his chest, figuring that if he stayed silent and small enough they wouldn't notice him, like he was trying not to notice them.

"Kazuki?!"

The young man jerked upright and nearly managed to spin his head half way round. Considering the luck he had been having that day he should not have been surprised that the ones standing behind him, where no less then Fuyuki Shido and Otawa Madoka accompanied by their dog Mozart. Then again it could have been worse. Somehow Kazuki managed to draw a smile upon his face even though he knew he was only fooling himself.

"Shido-kun, Madoka-chan." He tried to sound cheerful but the weather had affected his voice and he couldn't get out more then a whisper. He coughed into his hand in an attempt to clear out his throat. "What are you two doing here?" It worked his voice sounded stronger at least.

"That is a question better thrown upon your lap Kazuki." The Beast Master threw back equally as calm. "What are you trying to do, applying for pneumonia?"

Kazuki shook his head. "I needed to think." He said, it wasn't a lie specially since it wasn't his intention on getting sick, come to think of it he hadn't given that thought any idea at all. He pushed himself of off the ground and brushed the dirt of his clothing, not that it helped, the mud had already settled itself deep into the fabric of his pants.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Shido couldn't help but ask as he noticed the boys normal graceful and elegant way of moving was replaced by stiff, woodenly moves one would normally only see when looking at an old man, one far from the young mans real age.

"A while." Kazuki replied with a slight shrug.

"You decided to walk six miles from your house, without a jacked, to end up in a park, in which, if you don't mind me saying, you could have sought a better place to hide from the rain, just to think?" Shido's voice held a slightly sarcastic tone underneath the already clearly noticeable suspicious one.

"Yes I did." This time Kazuki sounded annoyed and Shido raised an eyebrow waiting a while in case the Thread Master wanted to add anything else.

Yet the boy didn't, he just stood there like a drowned cat, his hands had gone up to clutch his midriff. Shido reconed it was either because of the cold or in order to stop shivering, most likely both.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you two." Kazuki apologised with a slight bow when it did not seem that anyone else would say anything and Shido sighed at the young mans reaction which was so typically Kazuki.

The Thread Master turned but before he could walk away a firm but gentle grip was placed upon his wrist. "I suggest you come with us Kazuki, our house is closer." Shido reasoned, he couldn't let a friend walk six miles back in the condition Kazuki was in now could he?

"What, so you can mother me and make fun of me some more just like everyone else?!" The young man snapped while trying to pull his arm free.

"No, because you need some warm and dry clothes before you really become sick and I don't want Kakei or Uryu to go mad on my ass for not helping you."

A slight hint of pain crossed Kazuki's face briefly and Shido softened. So it seemed he at least had one lead on what had gotten the young man so upset, or better said; who.

"Why wont you guys just leave me the **fuck** alone!"

Shido had expected that outburst yet Madoka hadn't neither had Mozart, who opposite to his earlier attempts to comfort Kazuki, hid himself behind his owner. The only thing that still kept Kazuki where he was, was the now almost bruising grip upon his wrist.

"You are upset, freezing, wearing absolutely no clothing suited for this weather and clearly, even though you claim to be thinking, **not** thinking **straight**." Shido summed calmly, some words with more power then others.

Again Kazuki pulled his mouth open ready with a retort only to have his words die upon his lips as Madoka stepped forward and placed a searching hand upon his upper arm. Her brows furrowed as she noticed how cold and wet his skin was.

"Ano…" Both men turned their heads towards her. "Kazuki please, Shido is just concerned about you, as am I… and Mozart too." Her soft voice somewhat broke the tension between the two men. "I made soup today, Natsumi helped me and its really nice." "I'd love for you to try it, if you want to." It ended hesitantly and unsure as if she was afraid of being rejected.

Now it was Kazuki's time to frown while struggling to find the right words in order to refuse without having to hurt Madoka. Yet he couldn't and that's the only reason why he nodded. "I'd love to." He smiled, keeping the defeated undertone from his voice while wishing he could wipe the look of triumph from Shido's face.

* * *

Well that is at least one part of the story, I promise I will update soon   
Might even be in the comming hours since I only need to work out the idea's in somewhat greater lines then the useless notes I made up P


	2. Chapter 2

Haha!!!  
Finally the long awaited chapter 2  
after this only 1 chapter to go Y.Y  
(first time I really ever wrote something of which I was sure would contain only 3 chapters x3  
Anyway I'll probably be ending up to edit this chapter a few times before I really decide its finished cause I was kinda rushing to write this (A)

* * *

Madoka's house wasn't far yet the walk there seemed long and endless. Kazuki had tried to refuse the jacked she draped around his frame but she had insisted. He turned his head but judging by the look on Shido's face he was better off just accepting it and so he did.

It was Mozart who spoke most, communicating with Madoka in their own silent language.

Shido had his moments, he had never been a man of many words, arguments yes but not story's. And yet the way he laughed and talked with the girl spoke of more story's then one could ever tell.

It made Kazuki smile and yet he felt even more alien, more out of place. 'everyone's just trying to find somewhere they belong' That were his own words and up till not so very long ago he was very sure of where he belonged.

But he should have known that things where never meant to stay that easy.

Then was he lost?

No, he wasn't, the answers where too clear. But then he just thought himself lost, the true answers, the real truth consisting of what he believes. What he wants to believe…

"Oi Kazuki, there's a gate there."

Shido's voice dragged him from his thoughts and for a moment he looked dazed. One more step and he would have ended against the metal frame. A strong arm encircled his waist and before he knew it he was hanging over Shido's shoulder.

"Seriously Kazuki, where did you leave your common sense?" The voice was friendly and it hid a soft laugh unbefitting the lower layer of sarcasm that the words concealed.

"Shido, how much I appreciate your concern I can walk on my own." Kazuki sighed and tried to squeeze himself out of the other mans grasp but this one was having none of it.

"It's not the walking part that concerns me." Shido threw back, not letting go of the thread master before they where safely settled within the mansion Madoka and Shido called home. Well not really home, it was more of a summerhouse in the midst of a city, not that it mattered. It had a roof and four outer walls.

"There is a shower on your left if you go up the stairs, I'll heat up the soup." Madoka's voice was soft… friendly and yet so present.

"Thank you." Kazuki smiled, putting away the jacket before following Shido up the stairs.

The man disappeared three doors up leaving him in the bathroom, reappearing not much later to stand in the door opening. His eyes seemed to search for something as he held out a bundle of dry clothing in his right hand.

"I really don't know what you where doing out there Kazuki and I'm not really sure I want to know either." He smiled and dumped the clothing upon the toilet. "But it isn't really healthy to sit in the rain and freeze your ass off."

Kazuki looked up at him but he didn't reply. His hands where fumbling with his hair but his numb fingers made this usually easy task quite hard.

"Did it help you think?" Shido asked. It wasn't as if he really wanted to know it just seemed better to ask something then listen to the silence.

"Since when did you become so motherly?"

The Beast Master chuckled, he surely had that one coming. "Get yourself warmed up and your ass downstairs for some soup before Madoka starts to worry even more." With that he disappeared again.

Kazuki shook his head and locked the door before he finished undressing and stepped under the shower.

The stream of lukewarm water seemed to burn his skin but that didn't matter, he was grateful for the warmth it provided him, it brought feeling back into his numb body.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself combing his hair before putting it into a braid. The clothes Shido had offered him hung loosely but most of all baggy around his mainly feminine frame and where no doubt Shido's own.

Silently he made his way downstairs, admirering the paintings that by the dim light seemed clung themselves to the wall for dear life. As if they where afraid of being stolen let alone seen.

"I nearly thought you had drowned yourself on purpose."

Kazuki turned his head round the corner of the living room to look right up at Shido who was carrying a tray with bread and soup, putting this upon the table.

"Do I strike you like a person who would do that?" It was not before Shido turned his questioning gaze upon him that he had realized he had just spoken that thought out loud.

"No." Shido admitted.

The man straightened himself and took a stand in front of the Thread Master.

"But you do strike me like the man who would die worrying about something, without wanting to trouble or worry others while, in the end, you do just that."

Kazuki looked as if he had just been slapped across the face and he would have commented if it wasn't for the 'again' wonderfull timing of Madoka who, alongside Mozart, walked into the room with three cups of thee.

"Ano, did I disturb something?" She asked softly, taking a halt.

Shido shook his head. "No you didn't." He said. "I was just telling Kazuki that if he needed anything he should just ask for help."

Outside the storm neared its peak and a bright flash of lightning brightend up the already lit room. The thunder that followed nearly made Madoka drop the cups of thee if not for Kazuki's fast reaction. Grabbing her hands and stilling them before they could spill any of the hot liquid.

She smiled at him and lowered the cups onto the table. Words did not need to express her gratitude.

It wasn't too early but there where still plenty of movies on the television, Shido continued to change channels before he finally decided to watch a action movie.

Medoka just listened to the sound and seemed perfectly able to follow the story. She had crawled up against the Beast Master with a huge smile upon her face since she had learned Kazuki also liked her soup and Kazuki could not help but admire the couple.

The Thread master was quite eager to finish his soup and hadn't really realised how hungry he was before he started. The soup was good, a little too much on the salt but then there was a big cup of thee for him to equal that.

The movie was nearing its end before a hard 'bang' waved through the air and everything around them went black. It seemed they had a power out.

Soft curses followed not much later as it turned out Shido had automatically jumped upright, just like the rest of them. But unlike the rest of them he had managed to hit his knee at the edge of the table and was now groaning in pain.

Madoka had immediately reacted an began nursing him. Shido was muttering he was ok but let her check his knee anyway.

Feeling that he had to leave the two alone for a moment Kazuki pushed himself of off the couch. "It's late." He said. "I think I'll be going to bed, if you two need…"

"Kazuki." The pained and irritated voice of Shido interrupted him mercilessly. "I know you don't like to hear this but you are our guest and we should be looking after you not visa versa." "Now get yourself some sleep you look like hell."

"How can you say I look like hell when it is pitch black in here." Kazuki noted dryly, ignoring the first part of Shido's sentence.

"You haven't stopped worrying yet, I don't need to see you in order to notice that and you might have forgotten I have 'some' animal instincts which indicate you radiating too much body heat." This one explained. "Now shoo before you get Madoka sick."

Madoka seemed willing to protest but this time it was Kazuki who spoke first.

"Sleep well." He said with a slight bow.

"I've put a spare blanked onto your bed in case you find it cold." Madoka therefore said.

"Thank you." The Thread Master replied before disappearing.

Once in bed he stared up at the ceiling, Shido had been right, he was feeling somewhat under the weather but that wasn't really what he was thinking about. It wasn't the reason either that took him three hours and long after Shido and Madoka to finally fall asleep from sheer exhaustion…

* * *

Ha in the next chapter there will be...  
The long awaited pairing of Juubei/Kazuki/Toshiki!  
Lol more I am so not gonna tell you guys .  
I;ll promise to update soon but atm it's me who's feeling a bit under the weather Y.Y 


	3. Chapter 3

My apologies to any1 who was waiting for me to update this story. I am deeply ashamed of myself for letting you lot wait for so long. However I do thank those who've put their alerts on this story and a special thanks to Ladyasile and Manabishi for leaving me reviews!  
I'm also sorry but there is going to be a 4rth chapter coming up with the awaited pairings, when is started to write this chap it came out to be very long.

* * *

Shido yawned, he wasn't much of a morning person anyway, besides who in his right mind would leave a warm and comfortable bed when not needed to?

He could hear Madoka downstairs, working on breakfast, alongside a second person who he guessed was Kazuki.

Moaning once more due to the light shining through the window he turned to his other side.

It wasn't long however, before he decided it had been long enough and he moved himself to he bathroom in an attempt to clean the sleep from his face.

Fully dressed he then dragged himself to the hallway and down the stairs, longing for a nice cup of coffee and a good solid breakfast. The clock in the hall rang 10:30 after all.

"Good morning Madoka, good morning Kaz…" He chirped cheerfully but frowned before finishing. "…Natsumi." The girls smiled at him, not noticing his surprise.

Shido scratched the back of his head. "Kazuki not awake yet?" He asked. It was unusual for the thread master to sleep longer then he did but both girls shook their heads in unison.

"I haven't heard him yet." Madoka replied. "It was late last night." She then continued. "He's probably still asleep."

Shido nodded slowly, Madoka was probably right, besides so was Kazuki. What had made him so motherly all of a sudden?

Taking his time for breakfast it wasn't till 11:30 he noticed Kazuki still wasn't up and he decided to check up on the man, hardly doubting Kazuki would leave without a word or a small note.

With a huge grin upon his face he filled a cup of water and sneaked up to the spare room where the thread master was supposed to be sleeping.

The door squeaked quite loudly as it was pushed open, as did the floorboards. Luckily Shido knew exactly how to walk lightly.

Yet before he dumped the water onto Kazuki's face he stopped. When he would comment upon the thread master that he indeed got a cold he was sure Kazuki would throw right back at him that it has never been proven that cold weather was a direct cause for the flue.

He shook his head and stationed the cup upon the night standard before putting the palm of his hand upon the others forehead.

"Kazuki?" He called.

Kazuki cracked one eye open while swatting away Shido's hand.

"Yea?" He asked hoarsely before turning over into a coughing fit.

"You're sick." The beast master noted dryly.

"I'm fine." The other wheezed, pushing himself upright with a small grimace.

"What time is it?" He then asked, looking around the room for a clock. Yet the only indication of time he could get was from the small amount of light shining behind the curtains.

"11:30 last time I checked." Shido replied, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Kazuki seemed shocked and bottled upright. A little too fast as well since, as soon as he was standing, his legs gave out from underneath him.

Shido caught him in the nick of time, finding Kazuki's shallow and fast breathing far from his liking, not to mention the way the man was trying to curl himself up.

"Kazuki?!" Shido's voice held a note of warning but he got no reply and thus he lifted Kazuki back upon the bed, ignoring any protests.

"Try and move and I will tie you to the bed." He warned this time.

Kazuki glared at the other man pulling a face as if he didn't understand anything Shido said.

This however was not something Shido decided to worry about, throwing one last meaningful glare over his shoulder he left the room.

Kazuki was annoyed, once again he pushed himself upright and leaned back against the wall, trying to ease his breathing. His lungs hurt like hell and taking deep breaths weren't recommended.

He coughed again and groaned, curling himself up tighter, he knew it wasn't going to make his breathing any easier but then again breathing itself wasn't really working either.

The door slammed open again as if god himself was trying to get attention for his entrée.

There wasn't even time to blink before a thermometer was hanging in front of his eyes and it took all of his willpower not to sweat drop.

"I'm fine, its just a cold."

"I don't care what you think it is Kazuki Fuchoin, you will stick this thing in your mouth willingly or I will get another and use it somewhere else, with or without your permission!" Shido threatened with quite an impressive glare even the almighty Ban would not be able to ignore.

Kazuki lifted up his head somewhat more then before, accepting the thermometer and sticking it into his mouth.

It wasn't like he didn't know he was sick but still it seemed unnecessary to take his temperature. He already knew he had a fever, that wasn't really all too hard to notice anyhow.

He wished Jubei was here but then again this one would probably lecture him. Not to mention kill him if this one found out what he had been doing last night. It was as simple as letting the devil into your own house. No having Jubei around at the moment surely did not bid to be that good of an idea after all.

Toshiki would just fret over him like he was some sort of damsel in distress even though this one had a very clear opinion he was sure Kazuki was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

No he was to praise himself lucky he was with Shido at the moment, at least this one didn't tent to panic when something wasn't right.

After a while Shido took back the thermometer, he didn't know much about temperature measurements but 39.2° Celsius wasn't good right? He had to ask Madoka about that or should he call a doctor? Was it really that bad? What if he called Jubei? He was a doctor wasn't he? Then again Kazuki would probably kill him if he did, but if he didn't, wasn't he going to kill Kazuki?

The doorbell made Shido stray from his thoughts, he was sure they weren't expecting any visitors today.

It was Madoka who opened the door, greeting her doctor cheerfully and that's when Shido remembered the doctor did have a habit of dropping by unnoticed to check up on Madoka, and always on the right times too.

Within ten seconds he was already standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaving a confused Kazuki in his wake.

"Doctor, could you check up on a friend of mine, he's staying over but I think he's sick." The rant was spoken quickly but clear enough for the doctor to make out the words and this one merely smiled and nodded.

"I already thought something was up."

Shido threw him a glare over his shoulder, the man had a pair of the biggest glasses known tot mankind and the most awful brown worn down coat imaginable but he seemed genuine at least. Else Shido was sure he would have kicked the man out ages ago.

The creepy thing was, the man always seemed to know when he was needed somewhere and Shido didn't want to admit it but it freaked him out a little.

The stairs protested loudly under the mans feet and Shido could just feel the murderous aura Kazuki was radiating, giving him conformation of the other having overheard his question.

It didn't take the doctor long to come down with a conclusion, one stare and he ordered Shido to bring the thread master to the nearest hospital and admission him for pneumonia.

Yes, Shido was now completely and utterly sure he was going to be murdered soon.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait all.  
I will try and finish the story in the comming week.


End file.
